Cliff
Cliff is a handsome, battle-scarred dark brown and black (sable point) tom with ice-blue eyes. He is currently a Spike of DarkClan, and is known for being well-respected there. He's a hard worker, with such brutal battle skills most cats fear him. Description Appearance Cliff's pelt is slick and thick, short in length and clinging well to his muscular body. His base color is a brown, which slowly becomes darker and eventually becomes black as it reaches his face, tail, and paws. He has a paler chest, and unusually soft fur that often fluffs up when he's cold. He sheds individule hair by hair, rather than in clumps like most cats. Cliff is a battle-scarred cat, heavily scarred, his left ear nicked in multiple places, a large scar going across his shoulders, an "x" shapped scar on his chest, a long scar going down his side. His collar fades from a light blue to a light green, and is studded with multiple dog fangs. Cliff has a very muscular build due to his constant activity, and his has a thicker, very strong bone-structure. He's a very tall cat, with long legs that help him in multiple ways, that end in large, strong blocky paws. He has a long body, solid, strong, and compact, accompanied by a long, winding tail that helps him with his balance. His face, unlike his intimidating appearance, is quite soothing, and he can often be described as "handsome". He doesn't have an scars on his face yet, his head is rather large, tapering into a broad muzzle. Cliff's eyes cause she-cat's to melt, as they are bright and brilliant, the color of ice, slowly fading to a later blue as you near his irises. Unlike his black face, Cliff's whiskers are long and a silver-white in color, often drooping because of their length. Character Before the death of his sweet mate, Cliff was known for his rather bubbly personality, however, he tends to mope around now. He's lonely, a ghost of his former self, despite killing the evil past leader of DarkClan, Spade. He's no longer one to speak, he only responds when spoken to. However, if one dares to even whisper the name of Jasmine, Cliff will make them regret their words... Skills Life History Roleplay Cliff is first seen leaving the Spikes den, Bengalfang following him. It is revealed that he is jealous of Amber since she is the personal assassin of the leader, and gets to do all sorts of cool private jobs. He flexes his claws before looking for a cat to go hunting with or take down a rogue with. He thinks of Desmond, but realizes that he's asleep, and is disappointed. Thornscar looks at him and mutters a few words and then looks at the woods, so he decides that she wants to go. He lashes his tail and looks at the she-cat blankly, and hesitantly asks if she'd like to go with him. She agrees, but Blade asks to go too, so Cliff scowls and decides to go solo, thinking with three cats he'd surely be spotted. Thornscar hisses and says she is going, while Blade hisses and shoves past her telling them to go. Cliff gets angry and lashes his tail, stating again that three cats is too much, but they don't listen. Thornfang stares at him and asks if they're going. He mumbles and says they are, and she asks who they're killing. He says it's a rogue named Thunder. She asks why they're killing him and he explains that he was on their territory, while Cliff tears a thorn from his pelt and skin, causing him to bleed. They find a tom (who happens to be Venomgaze) under a bush crying, and Thornscar asks if that's Thunder, and Cliff says it isn't, so they don't attack him. Seeing Venomgaze crying makes Cliff think of Jasmine and blaming himself for her death before running away. Thornscar follows and asks what's wrong and if she said something, curling up beside him and smiling, saying he can tell her. Ignoring her slightly, Cliff says it's nothing, and he flees to the meadow where he buried Jasmine, finding that some jasmines are growing over her grave. Thornscar continues to follow and asks who grave that is, to which Cliff responds that it was the she-cat he wanted to be mates with named Jasmine, and that he killed her on accident since she tried saving her pathetic and worthless friend, whom he was trying to kill. She tells him to cheer up, but this only angers and hurts Cliff more, as he states that it was his fault for killing her and that he was a fool for doing so. Thornfang wraps her tail around him to comfort him, but Cliff ignores this gesture as she states that he didn't know and no-one else knew. Cliff gets angered again, stating that obviously he knew that he killed her and that everyone saw, but she attempts to correct him and say that no-one knew Jasmine would try saving her friend. Cliff leaves, twitching and ear and calling out that he knew Jasmine was there, and something would happen, while he mutters to himself that he's all alone with no friends since Jasmine's gone. Thornscar tries to urge him to go for a walk with her to take his mind off Jasmine, but he retorts that someone can take his mind off her, but not his heart. He tells himself that no-one will be by his side now as he lay under a tree, shivering from the cold. Blade steps on him and snarls at him to watch where he's going, but Cliff ignores the tom and contines to mourn. Thornscar promises that he'll move on and snaps at Blade, while Cliff grumbles that no-one would want to be mates with a tom who killed his own girlfriend. Quotes Pedigree Mother: Unnamed Rogue - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Father: Unnamed FlameClan tom - Status Unknown, suspected to be Deceased Relationships Friends Ivy: After battling with the deputy on the assassination Amber asked them to do, Cliff found out that he really thought Ivy was cool. He admired her strength and battle moves, especially the way she killed the worthless sphynx cats. In fact, he even caught himself staring at her for a bit too long. They've had a handful of fun moments and assassinations together, and he's grown protective of her. Love Interests Jasmine (Formerly) Cliff was in love with Jasmine, and on the night he accidentally killed her, he was going to ask to be her mate. He didn't mean to kill her, as he was going to kill the cat behind her, but she jumped in her friend's way to save her. But right after his mate died, Cliff had no choice but to kill Jasmine's friend, and after he was finished, he buried Jasmine in a beautiful meadow. He tends to go there to cry or relax and what not, and when he thinks of Jasmine, he finds himself crying. Of course, they can never be together, and without her, Cliff is totally heart-broken. Ivy: : :: Notable Snaketooth Amber In a way, Cliff is jealous of Amber, but not to the point where he wants to kill her. He considers her lucky, as she is the "personal servant/assassin" of Snaketooth, and gets to go on private, solo missions. He thinks of her simply as his deputy and nothing else, not even a friend, but not an enemy. Fallenstar Akamaru Enemies Spade Shadow Images Life Image Character Pixels Cliff.spikes.png|Spikes, No Scars Cliff.spike.alt.png|Spike, Alt Category:Tom Category:Living Category:Spike Category:DarkClan Cat Category:Former Rogue Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Whiskers